


Things Happen for an Ed

by UPlover



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Car Accident, Friendship, Gen, Hospital, ed edd n eddy - Freeform, eddeddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: While on the road, Ed and Eddy are of witnesses to a fatal car accident. Not realizing who it is, Ed and Eddy selfishly take pictures and write an article for the paper. Nobody isjust another person.





	1. Chapter 1

“Man, that was some concert! I can’t believe you actually scored those backstage passes, Ed!” Eddy jollied as they prepared the car with all their belongings.

“Those guys made the world spin around and around, Eddy!” Ed remarked closing the trunk. “Even the musical notes stuck to my face they were so good!”

Eddy snickered as he buckled himself into the passenger side seat. “I think you had a few beers too many, lumpy.”

Ed looked at his best friend slyly as he started up the car. “Says the guy who danced on the table mimicking he was a drunk cowboy in the west.”

“Say what?”

“Got pictures to prove it,” Ed replied in a sing-songy tune.

“Post it anywhere or I’ll throw out your supply of gravy when we get back to the apartment,” Eddy threatened.

Relaxing, the friends drove off on the road. The concert was a wild night. It was the most fun they had in a long time. The excitement was only ruined by the fact that they had to spend some time saving money for a while. Having a third roommate would only make their financial situation all the easier.

Just then, a familiar face drifted into Eddy’s mind. He hadn’t thought about him in so long. He never understood why Edd had to move away. The guy deserved to get away from his barely existing parents, but why did that mean he would never contact them again?

This trip was missing a third Edd. What Eddy would give to see Edd drunk. Now that would be funny!

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, Eddy and stretched his legs, lounging out over the glove compartment. He happily cracked his neck and knuckles. For whatever reason, his back ached. Who knows what he did last night.

“That was the best, Ed. Can’t think of anything that would have made it any better.”

“Sleep…”

Eddy’s eyes cracked open, immediately turning to his friend. “What?”

Ed’s eyes were just barely open. These horrid bags hung out from under his eyes. His hair was so stringy from not taking a shower. It was relevant from the fermenting smell of his stinky pits.

“I didn’t realize how tired I was before we got on the road, Eddy,” Ed confessed. They had already entered the highway. Loads of cars were all around, some speeding or driving slowly. Ed nearly merged into another lane until he swiftly jerked the wheel, rocking the car. Eddy hit his head against the window from the motion.

“You wanna switch?” Eddy asked trying to keep his voice calm.

“Nah, I’m okay.”

“Yah sure? I don’t mind drivin’ a lag while you catch a few winks.”

Ed was quiet until answering, “Thanks, Eddy. Turn up the tunes.”

Eddy reluctantly did as he was told. He flipped through stations until a heavy rock medal played over the speakers. The sound was obnoxious and loud enough to keep the whole highway awake.

This type of style didn’t appeal to Eddy in the least bit. Anything to keep his friend awake. Before leaving his mother warned him that if he didn’t come back in one piece that she’d sell all his records. Oh, mothers.

“Okay, man, just let me know when ya need a break. The last thing we need is…”

Right then an enormous screech was heard. Right ahead, a car spun out of control, crashed into the barrier, breaking right through it. The vehicle flipped right over until toppling dangerously on the passenger side.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling over to the side of the highway, Ed and Eddy looked through the rear view mirror. Behind them, a truck had stopped. Two men were immediately inspecting the situation. The car had rolled over into a ditch. It broke right through the barriers! It was pretty banged up. Smoke was rising off the engine. If only the windshield broke. It would have been easier to get whoever was trapped inside out.

“Whoa!” Ed exclaimed. His hands were still tightly gripping the steering wheel.

“Holy shit! Did you see that car go flyin’?” Eddy exclaimed grabbing at his hair.

Ed opened his car door. “We should go help them!”

Eddy followed along. Traffic was starting to slow down. This was the first time Eddy was walking along a highway! His heart pounded seeing the cars zoom past him. After the concert last night Eddy still felt his mind wasn’t clear from all the loud music. That fifth beer didn’t help much.

Once they were close enough to the scene of the accident, the truck drivers struggled to open the driver’s side door.

“Help us over here!” One of them called out to a dumbfounded Ed and Eddy.

“I think they’re still alive!” The other determined as he struggled to open the door. “Either of you guys got a blanket?”

Eddy’s mind was swirling as he followed Ed back to the car. This… this was big.

“Ed?”

“Yeah, Eddy?” Ed found a blanket inside the car, except it wasn’t so clean.

“What if we got this story? Ya know, like reporters?! I just read that our local paper pays us for stories! We’re sitting on a gold mine, Ed!”

It took a moment for Ed to process the idea. A lot was going on. Cars beeped. Smoke rose off from the car that steered off the road. And a rubberneck nearly collided with someone else.

“That sounds great, Eddy! We can use it for rent!” Ed suggested.

“And the water bill you forgot about!” Eddy confronted.

The truck drivers instructed Ed to put the blanket over the car door. The smell was gas was thick. Not a good sign.

Ed nervously fiddled with his fingers. He could just barely make out the person inside the car. “Can I do somethin’ to help?”

“Yeah, move! You’re right in the way of my action shot!” Eddy called out. Eddy flashed a few pictures at different angles. Little did he notice that onlookers were scowling at him for his careless behavior. The traffic was so bad that a line of cars sat for a mile up the highway.

“Take a look at those skid marks, Ed! Those are so cool!”

“Get a picture of them trying to open the door,” Ed suggested.

“Already did! I got close to fifty pictures! I wonder what’ll look best in the paper.”

Right then, one of the truckers thrust open the driver’s side door.

Eddy briefly glanced inside. Whoever it was had black hair. And they also were a red shirt. Though it may not have been red.

Averting his gaze, Eddy’s stomach lurched. It was awful! Luckily, the ambulance was just showing up through the long line of cars.

Carefully, the person was lifted out of the car. A crowd blocked eddy from getting a good shot. He couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman. Oh well, this was going to make a good hopping story for the papers!

Ed and Eddy got back inside their car. Slowly, traffic started picking up again. The two could hardly contain their excitement. That was the first time they were ever witnesses to a car accident.

“Wow, we gotta get crackin’ on this story!” Eddy immediately whipped out his cell phone.

“Eddy?” A nervous Ed asked. He was staring blankly into the road.

“Yeah, lumpy?” Eddy asked without even looking at Ed.

Ed hesitated. “Should we really feel happy about this? It was a bad accident. And that truck driver is sitting in the ditch crying.”

Eddy caught site of the man sitting on his knees near the wrecked car. It did make Eddy’s heartthrob. Then he smiled and give his friend’s should a comforting pat.

“We’re just lucky Double D wasn’t here. He’d chew us out for our actions for sure!”

Ed started up the car. “We gotta call Double D! I miss him!”

Eddy didn’t respond. He was busy typing the article into his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here is it, Ed!” An excited Eddy exclaimed racing through the small hallways of their apartment waving the newspaper in hand.

“Did you see if they put our article into the paper?” Ed sat up from the kitchen table.

“That’s what I’m going to find out!” Eddy flung off the elastic band shooting it across the room nearly hit the window. The landlord wouldn’t be happy about another broken window.

Skimming through the article the first thing Eddy noticed was the picture. That was his picture alright! A good sign. ‘Early Sunday morning an accident occurred on the highway close to exit 17 of…’ hey, they got rid of the sentence I wrote!”

“But that’s still what you wrote, Eddy,” Ed pointed out trying to assure his friend.

“What, they didn’t like the word ‘epic car accident?’ Come on, those bores down there need to flip on the excitement switch!”

Ed stole the paper starting to read. “‘Two truck drivers stopped along the side of the road. If it weren’t for their heroic actions it’s safe to say all hope would have been lost…’”

“That’s not what I wrote!” Eddy yelled, his voice echoing throughout the paper thin walls of the apartment. The new mother next door to them wasn’t going to be happy. What was she getting at? The baby cried all night keeping them awake!

“That’s so unfair! Editing over my masterpiece! Sheesh, least we got paid!” Eddy grumbled pouring himself a pot of coffee.

“I wonder who it was that got hurt,” Ed said aloud continuing to skim the article.

“Ugh, forget it, Ed! I don’t give a damn!”

“Holy Gravy!” Ed shouted standing up, hitting the table with his knee. The coffee pot just nearly went smashing to the floor.

“What is it?” Eddy asked, somewhat annoyed.

Ed looked at him with this expression of utter turmoil and guilt. His hands shook.

“What? What is it? Would you tell me already?!”

“Eddy,” Ed started in shaking voice. “That was Double D…”

The ticking of the clock never sounded so loud. Eddy’s heart pounded inside his chest flashing back to the events of the accident.

The black hair… it was Edd’s hat… the blood… Edd wore a red shirt… and when he caught a glimpse of the victim being placed into the ambulance, Eddy knew he recognized that familiar face.

“W-What?” Was all Eddy could say.

“‘Twenty two-year-old Eddward Vincent-Blake suffered multiple injuries when he lost control of his car yesterday,” Ed read.

“Double Dee…”

“‘According to witnesses the car broke through a barricade and rolled once, crushing the driver’s side of the vehicle. If it weren’t for two quick-thinking truck drivers Vincent-Blake’s life would have been lost.”

Eddy grasped the neck of the chair. Part of him was hoping to wake up from his nightmare. It was Edd. Their third Ed who moved away six years ago.

“I-I thought… I didn’t know it was him!” Eddy exclaimed in a soft tone. “I thought it was just another person!”

Ed looked at him, tiny tears trickling in the edges of his eyes. “Nobody is just another person, Eddy. That’s what Double D said, remember?”

Guilt swarmed Eddy’s mind. How could he be so careless? This was his worst foul-up ever! There he was snapping away pictures of a car accident without a care in the world. And it was Edd. Why was he driving in that direction anyway?

“Oh Eddy, I’m sorry for leaving like this,” Edd said to him on the day he was leaving.

 

Eddy sat on his bed, obstructing Edd’s face from his view with a magazine. He wasn’t even reading it. “You already said that…”

“It’s just that this prep school will help me gain a better credit to get into colleges like Yale or…”

“There’s a prep school one town over,” Eddy interrupted.

He knew just from the way Edd sounded he was on the brink of tears. “I realize that but it’s much too expensive.”

“So your parents say…”

“Eddy, all I want you to understand is…”

“That you’re breaking apart our band!” Eddy yelled finally putting the magazine down.

Edd was not up for this confrontation. “It’s not like that, Eddy!”

Eddy hid himself with the magazine. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don’t care what you do. Now go off and be smarty pants!”

The room was silent. Eddy knew that Edd hadn’t left the room yet. But Edd wanted him to stay.

“Eddy?”

“Yes?”

Eddy lifted the magazine down only a centimeter to see Edd’s broken expression. It was enough to crack Eddy’s heart.

“Goodbye.”

 

And then he was gone.

Eddy sobbed against the kitchen table, painfully grasping his hair. How could he call himself a friend? How could he call himself a person? Losing touch with Edd was the worst decision ever. It was not Edd’s fault. He was the one who ignored the texts wondering if there was ever a time for a visit.

“What have we done, Ed?” Eddy still thought that this was a nightmare. Maybe the accident was all a part of the dream, too. No, the article of the newspaper which proudly noted him as the author stared up at him.

“Poor, Double Dee!” Ed cried.

Eddy picked up the paper, putting a hand on Ed’s back. “He’s lucky to even be alive.”

“I thought we’d never see him again, Eddy,” Ed said.

Eddy stood up and threw the paper into the trash. “Welp, how’s about we pay him a good old visit.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hospitals were such a grim place. The instant Ed and Eddy walked through the doors, Eddy’s heart pounded more and more. They were going to see their best friend. What condition would he be in? Would he even recognize them? Most especially, would he even want to see them?

Ed followed closely next to Eddy, nervously glancing at doctors or patients. They rarely ever went to a hospital. Now, Eddy felt guilty that he never donated to hospitals, especially around holidays, ever since he started living on his own. What kind of person was he?

Once they were off the elevator, the boys continued down a hallway. A woman was crying outside of a room as a doctor was calmly talking to her. How did doctors do that?

Ed and Eddy hadn’t said much in the past few days. Ed even went home early from work unable to concentrate. As for Eddy, he destroyed the article never wanting to see it again. But all the words floated in bold lettering in his mind, especially at night.

“Excuse me?” Eddy asked a nurse who was sitting at a desk. He tripped over his tongue, distracted by a beeping noise. It was only for room service. “Um, we’re looking for someone.”

“Yes, who are you looking for?” she asked with a kind smile.

“Our friend!” Ed responded hastily.

The nurse turned her brow up at them peculiarly. “Who?”

“Yeah, he was in an accident about three days ago. A car crash. Uh… Eddward Vincent-Blake?”

The nurse’s face completely broke, looking as if she’d cry.

“Oh, no! Is he…” Ed couldn’t bear to say it, bursting into tears, loudly crying in the hallways. Nurses turned to them, worried and yet not surprised. Of course, that was expected in their job. Eddy’s own heart fell into his stomach, the guilt pressing harder.

“No, no, he’s alive,” the nurse quickly reassured them as she stood up from her chair. She took out a tissue to wipe her eyes. “It’s just that you’re the only visitors Eddward has had since he arrived.”

Only visitors? Was she kidding? What about Edd’s so-called parents who paid for his new school and wanted him to move far away from the cul-de-sac? Didn’t they want to stop in on their only son? Eddy felt like he’d explode. He never liked them. Now he had more of a reason to hate them.

“Where is he?” Eddy asked keeping his voice as steady as possible.

The nurse showed them down the hallway. Ed gripped Eddy’s shirt like a child. Eddy didn’t blame him. He wasn’t looking forward to this either.

As soon as they entered the room there was Edd. He was asleep. Most of his face was covered in white plasters. He was very bruised, including his right eye. His hat remained on his head. A breathing tube was down his throat. Eddy never wanted to cry so much until seeing his best friend this way.

To think if he told him not to leave. Would this have happened?

“Can he hear us?” Ed asked the nurse.

“He’s still heavily sedated. His shoulder was fractured, he has a broken nose, a punctured lung… but he’s going to be alright. It’s some miracle that he’s alive.”

You’re telling me, Eddy thought to himself.

Ed and Eddy went and sat down in separate chairs each on separate sides of the bed. They were silent watching Edd’s chest slowly rise and fall in the rhythm of his breathing. That was so beautiful.

“You shouldn’t stay too long. I’ll leave you boys alone.” And the nurse exited the room leaving the three best friends in their needed privacy.

Now they didn’t want to leave. Since Edd had been alone they felt it was their job to stay here and keep him company in the eerie darkness of the hospital.

Flashing back to the accident, Edd was only right behind them. And they didn’t even know they were in the same town at the time. Where was he going?

Eddy reached out and gently took Edd’s hand. It felt warm.

“I’m sorry, sockhead,” Eddy whispered to him, a tear dropping onto the mattress.

“Get well so we can be the Eds again!” Ed whispered loudly as he took Edd’s other hand and held it closely.

“Ed, we’ve never stopped being the Eds,” Eddy confronted him.

“No! We are three! Not two! Or one! The Three Musketeers, three blind mice, the three Eds!” Ed rejoiced, sitting tall in his seat as he waved around what looked to be an invisible flag.

“Okay, okay, I get it lumpy!” Eddy waved him off trying to make him be quiet.

Just then Edd’s eyes flinched. It was the smallest movement but they saw it.

“Double D?” Eddy asked, holding his hand tighter.

For only a moment, Edd opened his eyes. He was too weak to keep them open for long periods. As his eyes fluttered open for a moment to glance around the room, he caught sight of them. In that instant, his eyes sparkled, knowing who was there.

“Hey, sockhead!” Eddy greeted him, smiling so big that his cheeks hurt. He hadn’t felt this happy in so long.

“We’re here, Double D! We’re here!” Ed held his hand tighter.

Since Edd was unable to say anything, he only made little noises. Even after all these years he still recognized his best friends.

Just opening his eyes was enough to wear out Edd’s energy. Fighting to stay awake, Eddy gave him a comforting pat.

“S’okay, Double D,” Eddy reassured Edd. Hearing those words, Edd didn’t struggle to keep his eyes open any longer. He had a lot of resting to do before he was better. “We’re right here.”

“All for one and one for all! We’re the Eds!”

“And we ain’t leavin’ you again!” Eddy stated as a tear fell from his cheek.


End file.
